Chocolate
by China Dolly
Summary: It is White Day and Neji isn't very fond of chocolate. What to do when you fear that is exactly what your charming boyfriend has probably bought you?


**Warnings: **shounen ai  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine…  
**Author's note: **This was my entry for the Fiction Contest of the first DutchYaoiCon ever and I can say with pride that I won third prize with this little one-shot. As the Con was held on 14 March the theme of the contest was obviously White Day.

**Chocolate**

Chocolate, a sweet candy women crave to either eat or receive. A treat both given and received on either Valentine's Day or White Day by both women and men alike.

It was also a treat Neji Hyuuga, member of the Hyuuga clan and lover of Shikamaru Nara, hated.

In fact, he had sustained many traumas over the years which involved chocolate.

Traumas that had arisen the first Valentine's Day after Sasuke Uchiha had so gracefully betrayed the village of Konohagakure, and that also carried some good things along with the bad.

His past experiences with the commercial holidays consisted mostly of pursuits by girls. They were certainly scary and not as sophisticated as they pretended to be.

It wasn't as if Neji had been overly-interested in girls before the incident, but it sure showed him that girls weren't his forte and chances were slim that would actually change in the future.

That was around the same time when Shikamaru had fallen into his lap.

Never in his life had Neji thought he could fall for a person so lazy he wouldn't even bother to give you the time of the day.

But he did, and being together with Shikamaru still rocked his world. Behind closed doors, Shikamaru was less lazy than he let on and Neji had always enjoyed that side of his lover only he got to see.

It were those things that made their relationship perfect.

Unfortunately, as every single thing in this world, even their relationship had its little imperfections. A misunderstanding of one another's sweet tooth was only a little imperfection, but formed a lot of difficulty in the current situation.

Neji wasn't averse to the enjoyment of sweets, which Shikamaru knew of. But while the brown haired Jounin was exceptionally smart and any strategist's wet-dream, it did not mean he was the least bit original when it came to surprising his lover with a present.

This worried Neji slightly for chocolate was an obvious choice of sweet given on a holiday such as White Day. That would not mean his lover hadn't put any thought in the present he would give Neji, as he was sure Shikamaru would buy only the best chocolate for him.

But simply said, lazy is as lazy does and Shikamaru had a name to live up to. Neji realized that but had been together with his boyfriend long enough to read between the lines to see there was always, in everything Shikamaru did for Neji, an underlying message that would make Neji fall in love all over again.

Suddenly the sound of naked feet stepping softly over the floor reached Neji's ears. Slowly he turned his head to watch the doorway, waiting for his lover to enter the living-room.

When Shikamaru did, he smiled affectionately.

But when Neji saw the fancy box containing expensive chocolates and wrapped with an elegant white bow, he almost couldn't withhold himself from throwing it in the dumpster and set it alight.

There was only one way Neji would ever sacrifice himself to endure chocolate, and that was if his lover was covered entirely by it and he could lick it off.

In such, and in absolutely no other situation would Neji eat chocolate.

Voluntary that is.

So how could he tell his lover the gift he had bought for Neji wasn't appreciated? Rather, it should have been banned from the house and jutsued across town just to show how unwelcomed it was in their apartment.

Neji, in the hope of making Shikamaru forget about the box of chocolates before the minute was over, sauntered towards his lover and placed both of his hands on Shikamaru's cheeks.

Neji smiled in amusement as he detected a faint blush on his lover's cheeks. It seemed Shikamaru was never able to stop himself from blushing when touched by Neji.

Slowly the Hyuuga pulled his lover a bit closer as he moved his hands from rosy cheeks to the back of a pale and slender neck. He felt Shikamaru shiver when his hot breath ghosted over his lovers cheeks, before his slightly chapped lips caressed Shikamaru's.

Neji heard something fall onto the glass table and he closed his eyes and held back a self-satisfied smirk. He groaned though as he felt a pair of hands on his hips, pulling him even closer to the hot body of his lover.

He had always loved the pressure of those strong hands on his hips and the feeling of taut muscles and soft skin, covered by only thin clothes that teased him as they kissed and touched each other with growing excitement and arousal.

He reached up to loosen the tie in Shikamaru's hair and then wove his hands through thick brown hair, accidentally brushing his fingers against an ear.

Gently he nibbled on Shikamaru's lower lip and took advantage of the other's moan. He deepened the kiss and arched his body into Shikamaru's as he felt a hand caress his spine.

When he felt a hand stroking his back and another dipping into the back of his pants, he pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

It wasn't often that Shikamaru took control and it turned him on immensely when the other did. Of course Shikamaru was very aware of that fact and he deviously licked Neji's earlobe, whispering: "Let's go to the bedroom."

In the end, Neji couldn't have been happier about the outcome of the entire situation. He complimented himself on his smart distracting move as he drew a circle on Shikamaru's chest with his finger.

"Heh," Shikamaru grinned and sat up slightly to peck Neji on the lips. "Happy White Day." He whispered.

Neji sighed happily and laid his head down onto Shikamaru's shoulder. "Happy White Day indeed." He whispered.

Now he would only have to make sure that the box of chocolates still lay on the table when Chouji would come by tomorrow.

**End**


End file.
